Believe
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L When Danny has a son of his own, how does he react?
1. Chapter 1

"God Lindsay, he's so beautiful." Stella cooed as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to Lindsay, stroking the top of the newborn's head.

"I know, I can't stop looking at him." Lindsay said, the same warm smile had been on her face since he was placed in her arms. She ran her finger gently over his cheek, drawing his attention to her.

"Where's Danny?" Stella asked looking around the room for the new father.

"I don't know, he said he'd be right back." Lindsay said as she offered her finger for her son to grip, which he did. She smiled and dropped a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead, then kissed his little nose. "But that was a half an hour ago."

"Strange." Stella said as she stood up to get her phone from her bag, than sat back in her place. "Does it hurt?"

"What?" Lindsay asked looking at Stella curiously, a lot things about giving birth to a baby hurt.

"Breast feeding." Stella clarified nodding her head towards the baby who was starting to make a sucking motion with his mouth and becoming fussier by the minute.

"It's not the most pleasant feeling, but" she started as she situated her son so she could feed him then continued. "It's the most important I've ever felt."

"He's hungry." Stella laughed as she watched Lindsay wince.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing out here?" Flack asked as he walked up to the entrance of the hospital. "Are you smoking?"

"Yeah, so?" Danny said finishing his cigarette and putting it in the smokers pole, then sat on the ledge by the garden, letting his feet dangle.

"Dude, you just had a baby, and you're out here in the fucking cold smoking?" Flack asked annoyed sitting next to Danny.

"Leave me alone Flack." Danny growled staring off into the parking lot.

"Did you and Lindsay fight or something?" Flack asked curiously as he rubbed his hands together trying to warm them.

"No, not unless you count how she yelled at me during the delivery." Danny laughed remembering how agitated Lindsay had been with him, swearing they would never have sex again.

"That doesn't count." Flack said. "Danny why are you out here instead of in there with your girl and newborn son."

"Just leave it Flack." Danny warned dropping his gaze to his feet.

"Have you even held him yet?" Flack asked as he watched a new mother being wheeled out of the hospital, the father carrying the car seat with the baby.

"Yeah, the doctor pulled him out of Lindsay, nurse put him in a blanket and put him right in my arms while they stitched Lindsay up." Danny said softly watching the same family as Flack getting ready to go home. "and he was crying, but as soon as I started to talk he calmed down." Danny added as the family drove off. "and he just looked at me, like, I don't even know, like I was his world, but."

"Danny, for the next I don't know five years, you are going to be his world, you and Lindsay." Flack said patting Danny on the shoulder. "Then he'll start school and make friends."

"I shouldn't be." Danny whispered meeting Flack's eyes.

"What? Why?" Flack asked, thankful they were finally getting to the bottom of this because he was freezing his ass off.

"Did you see him? He's perfect. And you didn't see the way Lindsay looked at me when I handed him to her, she looked at me like I was the most amazing person in the world, and told me she loved me." Danny continued dropping Flack's gaze to look up at the hospital.

"Danny, that's not a bad thing."

"It is, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be a father or a husband. I couldn't take care of Ruben for one day," he stopped and swallowed hard forcing himself to continue. "I cheated and she gave me a second chance, and now we have Julian, and."

"Stop, just stop." Flack said almost angrily. "You know Ruben was an accident, not your fault, Lindsay's knows you're a good guy, that's why she gave you another chance. Lindsay's smart, she knows you're a great father Dan, you just got to believe in yourself."

"I don't want to mess this up."

"It's in your name you can't help it." Flack laughed as they both stood up and headed into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Danny said cautiously as he opened the door to his wife's now empty hospital. Danny had stopped to talk to a doctor while Flack ushered Stella out of the room to give the couple some alone time. He gave a weak smile and sat down on the edge of her bed and just gazed at her, not sure what to do or say.

"I didn't know if you were gonna come back." She whispered her sad eyes meeting his as her hand reached his and he held it, firmly stroking the top idly with his thumb. Danny just blinked and looked down at their hands, not sure what to say. "I saw the look on your face Danny, when he started to settle because he recognized your voice, you looked terrified."

"I am." Danny said softly bringing his eyes back to hers. He smiled and used his other had to cup her cheek and place a gentle kiss on her lips. "But I won't abandon you" He whispered resting his forehead against hers. "or our family."

"Danny if you don't want to be a father-." He cut her off with a kiss. "Dan."

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk as he watched her try and catch her breath.

"You should've talked to me." She said

"I didn't know Montana, I don't know what I thought it was gonna be like, I just got scared." He said taking off his jacket and throwing it on the chair next to the bed. "I've never even really held a baby before, it's like-."

"Don't compare holding your son for the first time to baseball Messer." Lindsay warned as they both laughed knowing Danny had a habit of comparing everything to his beloved sport.

"I wasn't going to." He laughed. "I can't explain it, it's just-."

"You thought about Ruben." Lindsay said as she watched him fight for the right words.

"Yeah, and it may not have been my fault he got shot." He said squeezing her hand to stop her from protesting. "But it was my responsibility to take care of him, for the day, no not even for the day for the few hours we were together."

"Now you have the responsibility to take care of Julian for the rest of your life," Lindsay added as Danny just listened. "and you don't want it?"

"No!" Danny said quickly. "That's not it at all. I want to be a father, I told you that when you surprised me with your pregnancy."

"I wasn't exactly expecting it either Danny." Lindsay laughed as she yawned. "But Danny,"

"Yeah?" he asked placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to be a father to Julian if everything you do if a way to make things up for what happened to Ruben," Lindsay swallowed not knowing what nerves she would hit with him. "It's not fair to Julian."

"I know." Danny said as she yawned again. "I can't promise I won't think about it, but Julian is mine, you know?"

"Yes, I know Julian is yours, were you questioning that?" Lindsay joked pinching his side causing him to squirm.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know I just like to play with you." Lindsay laughed as Danny lay down beside her, wrapping her in his arms as best as he could without causing her pain or falling off the bed. "You know, Julian is ticklish on his sides too."

"What? Did you examine him for ticklish spots?" Danny laughed as he buried his head in her hair.

"Kinda." Lindsay laughed as she reached behind her to bring his face to hers so she could kiss him. "I love you."

"Hm…" Danny said kissing her again. "I love you too."


End file.
